Friends in Need
by Wiggles-n-stuff
Summary: Nearly a year after the events of Spider-Verse Jessica and Peter find themselves in radically different places and lifestyles. As most people find out though the grass isn't always greener. It can be hard, even on heroes. However sometimes all it takes is meeting a good friend to give you a pick me up.
**Friends In Need**

 **By Wiggles-n-Stuff**

"It wasn't supposed to rain." An annoyed Jess grumbled as she ran down the sidewalk in the pouring rain.

"It wasn't supposed to rain." She grumbled, a mite more annoyed. Stupid forecast, why did she even watch the news anymore? And why did Ben and Rodger have to be out of town with the car.

"Da... ngit, it wasn't supposed to rain today!" Remembering she has a new bundle of joy harnessed to her chest, she catches her potty mouth before an expletive could stain her child's ears. Despite the young one's crying probably drowning out her own voice, she had to remind herself to watch her language now that she was a mother.

Jessica covered her boy's head with her hands, as she herself is drenched by the sudden monsoon. Her other hand was occupied with several grocery bags. This had to be somebody's doing. The last two weeks had been nothing but beautiful weather, seventies, blue skies, brilliant sun. Then of course the day she goes shopping the world chooses to mess with her.

Being a new mother was stressful enough, and something she had little to no experience with. All she had to go on was her time with Cage and his wife's, also Jessica, little one from her run with the New Avengers. She should really get a hold of them soon. But for now getting out of this go... gosh darned rain was priority.

She spotted an unoccupied awning from a small closed shop up ahead. _'Thank you for little miracles.'_ Jessica smiled thankfully, and raced to the dryness it promised.

A car rushing to make the light for a turn changed her attitude right quick and in a hurry. It was only thanks to her honed reflexes, from years of getting caught by surprise, that she managed to get her back to the wave of gutter water in time. Catching the full force of the spray she somehow found her person even more soaked. Luckily her crying baby boy was protected from the wave. She couldn't say as much for her grocery bags and their contents.

Through dripping black hair, her vision flashes red. She instantly focuses on the offending car about to turn, and stretches out her bag hand. The hand alights with green venom energy. _'You son of a... probably nice mother.'_ She mentally screams, so dearly wanting to deliver some retribution.

Frustratedly she drops her hand, and the glow vanishes, as her child's crying overcomes her anger. "ARGH!" She stomps the ground with her foot, to which the baby starts crying harder.

"No no no. Shhhh shh. Sorry. Mommy's not mad at you." She coos to her child, as she runs the rest of the way to the awning.

She was told the first year of childhood was testing on the parents. And she, being a single mother, would be especially hard. But how hard could it be she thought to herself back then. She's taken on Hydra, Skrulls, bad guys of every kind, even multiversal vampires out to kill all spiders. Motherhood should be a breeze. She'd like to go back in time and slap herself for thinking that.

It wasn't bad, and by no means did she ever regret having her baby boy. But there were points where she just wanted to scream to the heavens, and punch Thor because she knew he could take it.

Dripping wet, she stood under the relatively dry cover, trying to calm her little one down. It was then that a limousine pulled up to the curb, and a familiar voice calls out to the downtrodden mother.

* * *

"It wasn't supposed to rain today." Peter grumbles resting his head on his hand, the elbow on the window edge, and looking out into the dreary day in New York. It was almost impossible to see beyond the huge droplets of rain plastering the window, but it was a much better view than the reports on stock and research projects scrolling on his tablet. A tablet that was currently lying on the seat at the opposite end of the cab.

All the recent corporate terrorism and espionage against Parker Industries from Zodiak had kept him jumping across the globe to stop them. He finally had a day or so downtime, and what does he come back to... a depressing downpour. The weather report said it would be nice today.

"Good ol' Parker Luck." He mumbles to himself.

He just needed a day to recharge. Parker knew that being a CEO of his own company was going to be difficult, hell outright infuriating. This he knew and accepted. His company would do wonders for the world. But to have his pride and joy the Webware immediately targeted by a secret organization merely weeks after its initial creation, was just ridiculous.

That and, whether it be from the stress of the job, previous and recent, or just lack of freedom anymore, he found himself becoming kind of a jerk to the people around him. Sure he did his best to stay the same guy he used to be, but he never had time to hang with his friends and family in and outside the costume.

Bobbi, Fury, Hobie, and Anna Maria were by far the closest people to him now. Not that he minded, but more often than not it was just for business. He would kill to just have a night of web slinging and beating up petty crooks like the good old days.

Then again he would probably piss off his old flame Felicia even more if he did. Knowing his luck he'd break up one of her little syndicate's heists, and she'd go after his company... again.

 _'Thanks Ock.'_ He deadpanned mentally.

Octavius's machinations brought a bunch of good to Peter, but a fairly large share of bad came from it too. Peter found himself shaking his head in an attempt to get his mind off that whole can of worms. He returned to staring out the window at the passing shops and people, trying to fight off fatigue.

He had to blink to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He was sure he recognized that red and black riding jacket running up the sidewalk from him. And the car ahead ahead of his just splashed the poor woman inside that jacket. A green glow coming from the hand of the person, left no more doubt in his mind as to who it was. Wait... is that a baby in her arms?

"Hey Stan see that lady in the red and black jacket up the street. Pull over near her please." Peter says to the intercom by the door.

"Sure thing, Mr Parker. Somebody you know?" The kindly old driver asks.

"Yeah, and I think she may need a friend right now." Parker replies with a weary smile gracing his face. His limo pulls up to the curb, and Peter rolls down the window, grinning at the surprised look on Jessica's face.

* * *

"Someone looks like they got caught in the rain." Peter says, smiling at the black haired former Avenger. His reply was several confused blinks, until she shakes her head realizing who was talking to her.

"Says the guy in the nice dry limo." Jess quips back, gently rocking her fussing baby in her arms.

"Well it is very nice, and very dry in here." He smirks back, to which she narrows her eyes at him.

"I bet." She hisses, and lets out a breath. "So what brings you down from your lofty perch?" She snipes back. Peter feigns being hurt by the comment, placing his hand on his chest and gasping.

"Ouch." He smiles to her and looks down at the squirming child strapped to her front. "Hop in. I can't in good conscious continue this conversation while you two are out in the downpour."

Peter opens his door and steps out into the rain, holding the door for them. Jessica's expression lightens, she nods picking up the bags she set on the ground. Rushing into the limo, Peter follows once she is safely in.

"Thanks Pete. The rain just came out of nowhere, and my place is still a good six blocks away." Spider Woman's alter ego says as she sets her bags off to the side, and gets comfy on the opposite bench seat to Spider-Man's alter ego.

"No problem Jess. Just glad I happened to recognize the new suit of yours."

"And boy am I glad you did." She rests back against the plush seat, feeling a hundred times better now than the last hour.

"So where we headed?" Stan asks from the front window, slightly startling the woman who hadn't even noticed him. After shooting a glare at Peter for laughing, she gave the older man her address and the limo takes off.

"To answer your earlier question, I'm here to hopefully get a decent night's sleep." Peter says as he grabs a towel from a compartment and offers it to Jessica. "Work's been crazy lately, and I'm on close to three days with minimal sleep."

"Guess the lavish lifestyle of a CEO isn't what Tony makes it out to be." Jess says as she nods her thanks to him and takes the towel. "Do you mind holding my rugrat while I dry up?"

"Of course not. I'm great with kids, and I haven't had the pleasure of meeting this little guy's acquaintance yet." Peter beams while meeting the eyes of the small blond baby. Drew undoes the harness and carefully passes her baby to her friend.

"Thanks."

"Of course. So what's his name?" Peter asks as he sets the child on his knee, and bounces him up and down.

* * *

The lock on Jessica Drew's apartment door clicks and she steps into her home laughing. Her baby is back in her arms, she gingerly tosses the keys into a bowl on a stand by the door.

"Great with kids he says. HAHAHAHA!" Flicking on the lights she moves further into the apartment, heading toward the bathroom.

"Yuck it up. I hear babies puke on those they feel comfortable with." Peter follows her in, his suit jacket rolled up under one arm, a smear of semi dry hack up on it. Jessica's groceries in the other hung from his other hand.

Still chuckling Jess pokes her head out of the bathroom. "Sure... sure. Could you put the groceries on the counter?" She asks with a mirthful grin, and points to the living area. "Are you sure it's okay to wash that monkey suit in a regular washer? Isn't that usually a job for a dry cleaner or something?"

"I may look amazing in them, but I don't really care for suits. Besides you'd be saving me about forty bucks." Peter follows her pointing finger, and sets the wet bags on a messy counter. Then turns back around to the laundry room.

"Since when is Big Time worried about pocket change?" She says as she turns on the tub faucet to let the water warm.

"Since Peter Parker grew up in Queens, and has lived most of his life paycheck to paycheck." He paused looking at the hamper filled with clothing next to the washer, as he finishes depositing his jacket. "Hey want me to throw some of your laundry in with it. You know, two birds one stone?"

"Sur... wait! I'll do that!" She shouted, slightly panicked from the bathroom. Peter shook his head, and smiles mischievously.

"Seriously? I already knew you fought crime commando in your old suit, and now you're worried about me seeing your delicates?" He pokes his head out of the laundry room. He met the stern gaze of Spider Woman, and barks out a laugh.

"Look who's talking Mr. Web Diaper."

"Touche. Alright hands off the hamper. I'll wait till you are done with junior in there." He said putting his hand up in surrender, even if Jessica couldn't see the gesture. Walking out into the apartment he finally takes a good look around.

It was a pig sty. Simple as that.

Clothing, child and adult sizes alike, here and there. Dishes piled up a story high in the sink, with more littered about the room. The living room was a minefield of baby toys, and various toddler related sundries.

It actually reminded the CEO of his old apartment. _'Ahh, the good old days.'_ He reminisced fondly. Since Jess was kind enough clean his suit, the least he could do was help pick up.

"So how's street level crime treating you?" He said aloud as he began picking up clothing.

"It has it's up and downs. Much less stress then your average end of the world Mondays. Sometimes I just get so bored with so much downtime though. And Ben and Roger have been doing the heavy lifting since I'm on maternity leave. So I have even more time on my hands." Jess said, her voice echoing from the bathroom, along with the sounds of splashing water and giggling.

"I totally understand."

"And Carol hasn't been helping with her constant nagging about taking it easy." Jess continued with her tirade.

"That's actually pretty amazing since she's all Star Command now." Peter muses from the living room.

"No kidding. So what about you? What's it like being a household name now?"

"Has it's ups and downs too. If I'm totally honest I actually miss being on the streets. Things were so much simpler, and the bad guys considerably less organized. When I actually sit and think about it I have so many people depending on me it's strait up terrifying. That and I have zero downtime anymore." He said finishing dropping some clothes into the laundry room hamper. Next he started picking up the the younger Drew's toys.

"The grass is always greener." Drew reflects as she starts shampooing her son's hair. She looks up into the air, looking past everything and reminisces. It was quite funny how the two of them essentially reversed roles more or less, and at pretty much the same time too.

Jessica grew a small smile and went back to the task of cleaning her child. It was nice to talk to someone who knew where she was coming from for a change. Sure she had Jen and Carol, but they had almost always been in the same roles they had at the start of their super hero careers. Peter had come up from where she was now, so he could actually relate to her situation.

"Always seems like it." Peter was genuinely enjoying their conversation. It was something he couldn't normally have with those around him. Sure he worked with people who knew the double life, and could relate to a degree, but Jess was one of the few who actually understood. Especially now.

Nearly a year ago they helped waged a mutiversal war against the Inheritors, with literally their existence on the line. They both had to rely on each other on a level they never have before. And both had been crucial in bringing the Spiders victory. They formed a bond of friendship and trust neither had ever expected.

And right now... it let them be their normal selves around each other. They could be as frank and forthcoming as they wanted without needing to worry.

If Jessica ever needed help, in or out of the suit she had Spider-Man and Peter Parker there for her. That thought in his head Peter finishes setting the toys in a box, and moved on to the kitchen. He started moving dishes off into organized piles, and to filling the sink.

Hearing the clanking of dishes and running water, Jessica perks up while toweling off her squirming little one. "Peter what are you getting up to in there?"

"Just helping out a bit." He replies nonchalantly.

"What do you mean..." Jessica stops as she steps out of the bathroom into her semi cleaned and organized apartment. She blinks as she looks over her place, finally resting on Peter in the kitchen. His white dress shirt sleeves were rolled up, and he was washing dishes.

"Hey hey, what do you think you're doing?!" She exclaims slightly appalled that he was cleaning up her mess. She quickly makes her way to the kitchen with her towel wrapped baby in her arms.

"Like I said, helping out a bit." He turns his head giving her a small smile.

"Pete you're a guest, you shouldn't be cleaning my mess." Drew scowls at the now humming hero at the sink.

"Believe it or not I actually want to do this. My life is basically meeting after meeting, with the occasional superhero-ing thrown in. Everything else is in my life is more or less taken care of by others. Cleaning like this... let's just say I'm enjoying the simple life again." Jessica notices the warm smile and content expression on his face, instantly cutting off her retort.

"If... if you say so. But I still feel bad about it." She mumbles out, gently bouncing her boy in her arms.

"Hows about this then, you make sure my suit survives the wash and we'll call it even?" Peter compromises, looking over his shoulder at his friend. She gives a defeated sigh, and graces him with a smirk before nodding.

"Deal."

* * *

"You sure you're okay with me cooking? I mean I'm usually an instant Ramen kinda gal." Jessica asks having switched with Peter in the kitchen. She looks over the drying dishes strainer, as her gaze makes it's way to Peter and her baby in the living room.

"A woman after my own heart..." Peter stifles a yawn mid-sentence as he sits on the couch, the baby in his lap. The head of Parker Industries bounces the toddler while holding his small hands in his own. It is a cute sight, one that Jessica involuntarily finds herself enjoying. "... Don't worry about me I've got a cast iron stomach. Besides noodles in a cup is how I survived most of my adult life." He finishes tiredly.

Seeing her laughing baby enjoying the attention from Parker is a surprisingly heart warming sight. It was almost as if they were a happy family. She turns back around and snorts lightly at the idea, yet the feeling remains. Jessica has to admit that even with all his new wealth and power, she's glad he's still the Peter Parker she knew.

She had heard he'd become kind of a mook lately actually. But hey, he had an international company to run, and SHIELD to keep up to date. He wasn't born into it like Tony, so it was understandable if he grew a bit impatient and jaded. The business world is a shark tank, and it pays to not be the guppy.

"Five star mac and cheese it is then." She says aloud, and sets the pot of water on the stove. She works in silence for few minutes, as she puts away the rest of the groceries and gathers all the ingredients for dinner.

 _'Huh. No quip, no comment... and it's awfully silent back there.'_ She thinks to herself, setting the box of noodles on the counter. Curiously she spins around, expecting anything but the scene she finds.

Peter sleeping soundly while sprawled out on the couch, with her son resting on his chest asleep too, his arm over the child protectively. Blinking a few times, she rubs her eyes to make sure this wasn't a dream.

 _'Wow. It usually takes me hours to get my kid to sleep.'_ Drew thinks as she turns off the stove, and walks quietly over to the sleeping man and child. She watches them silently for a bit, her smile only growing with every second she sees how relaxed the two look.

 _'I think I can kinda see why Carol liked him now.'_ She finally admits, but shakes it off once again. Spider Woman looks around her relatively clean apartment. She hadn't seen it this tidy in weeks, and all because Peter missed the simple life. Heck he even got her little one to bed at a reasonable hour.

He himself looked so tired earlier, and could have just gone home, yet he helped her out just because. She wanted to put her baby in his crib, but she figured she's let the two sleep for a while longer. At least until she had finished sending the pictures she was taking with her phone to most of their mutual friends.

* * *

Jess woke up in her bed at the sound of a door closing. Stirring, she was met by the early morning rays of sun. While covering her eyes, she suddenly remembered that she had fallen asleep. Quickly sitting up in her bed she scrambled embarrassed to get to her feet. How could she fall asleep without putting her child in the crib, especially with a guest over. Mentally kicking herself, Jess glanced over to the crib and saw her baby sleeping soundly in it.

Walking to it, she looking down onto her bundle of joy, smiling at his angelic little face. Reaching down she gently stroked his cheek, earning a small coo. Running a hand through her bedhead of ebony hair, she walks out into the living area. It was empty, but the heavenly aroma of fresh coffee and breakfast assaulted her senses. She spotted a plate on the counter, and went to it.

Under the plate was a note.

 _Yo!_

 _Sorry for leaving without letting you know. I'm kinda in trouble for not being where I was supposed to be last night, and have to get to work. Hopefully a peace offering of eggs and coffee will gain your forgiveness. Anyway sorry for falling asleep on you, but I was running on fumes. You looked pretty tuckered out yourself, so I put the young one in his crib for you. Thanks for cleaning my jacket, and letting me grab some z's myself. If you ever need anything just give me a shout._

 _Back to the grind for me, but thanks again. Chat at you later Jess._

 _~Pete_

Setting the note back on the counter Jessica looks at the door to her apartment. A warm smile graces her face, and she shakes her head once again.

"And thank you Pete."

 _ **Fin**_

 **A/N:** Hello again everybody! I hope you enjoyed my little short story. I won't lie, I was originally worried about the direction they were taking Jessica after Spider-Verse. But after Secret Wars I just fell in love with her story.

This idea came from wanting to show that Peter was still his goofy self under all that fame and power he has now. And yes I do think he's kinda become a bit of a jerk in the comics, but, like I said in the story, I can understand where it comes from. So I wanted to see how he and Spider Woman would act now that their roles are essentially reversed.

Hope you liked it. I intended for this to just be a one shot, but you never know what can happen. Anyways, as always thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. Till next time my dear readers.

Wiggles


End file.
